Speedbreaker's Tale
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: You would've thought this Wrecker got the short end of the stick.. well its more of the Decepticons did as he may have no long range fighting power you best not step into his ring as he'll be sure to KO you in a sparkbeat, one more you also better not be a wall otherwise you'll find yourself with a gaping hole in the middle as he is a Siegebreaker.


**Tales Of Speedbreaker**

Running through the streets of a silver city is a mechanical robot who is 24ft tall he didn't really show anything special about him other than his entire body is covered in armour as if he was wearing a juggernaut suit and even though he is so heavy he was running so fast he was able to catch up to two cars that don't use wheels but rather hover technology.

"What's the game plan?" He asked as he kept up pace to what looked to be two muscle cars.

"Arcee had got captured and we're busting her out," The red muscle car spoke with the mech nodding.

"And that's where I come in, Alright and you know my motto. If there is no path I'll make one!" He shouted as he transformed mid run into a Terradyne Gurkha RPV with the added addition of being bigger due to the amount of armour he has and a much more powerful engine to achieve wall breaking speed, he even pulled ahead of the two muscle cars who had began to slow down and transform with the red muscle car turning into a 20ft mech with a red only paint job and two silver horns on his helm while the other was a yellow and black striped mech about the same height.

As the RPV drove further ahead it had moved aside bodies and rubble as it drove even through a wrecked siege equipment making a full blown hole through the middle of it, further down the road there is a hole in floor with no over path except the RPV took a sharp left right into a building smashing through the wall, turning right a bit to carry on following the road it had kept crashing through wall after wall even forcing some of them to collapse and as he broke through another wall he came into a clearing with a ramp right in front of him, not wanting to slow down or to turn he just put metal to the pedal as he picked up more speed and when he launched of the ramp the two mechs weren't far behind as they are just underneath him running towards the wall that is his target, he started to become aligned with the wall on his descent before finally he busted right through and hit something on the way taking whatever it was with him through another wall and some more walls while behind him the two mechs are clearing out the room he had busted into, with not much choice but to regroup with the two he reversed and transformed when he was in the room.

It was not an ordinary room though it was an interrogation room as Arcee who is 16ft tall with her colours being an azure blue with pink highlights, but when he looked at her her expression was shocked or more along the lines of broken turning around he spotted what had made her become broken…

Her partner Tailgate was terminated right in front of her optics but right now they had a job to do, regaining his composure he freed Arcee from confines and Tailgates offlined body with Arcee being grabbed by the red mech and him picking up Tailgates body. "Let's go!" He shouted as the yellow mech gave them some covering fire as he and the red mech retreated with the yellow mech following closely behind.

*How is she doing?* The yellow mech beeped out from underneath his faceguard and the three made it into an abandoned building.

"Not looking so good but could due to an extreme amount of shock." The red mech spoke as he inspected Arcee who looked awake but wasn't there.

"Cliff…" The armoured mech spoke, gaining the red mech's attention. "Your split-spark…" He said as he allowed Cliff to see the body of a mech with the exact same frame but with a different paint job with white being his main with blue flames.

"Tailgate…" Cliff whispered before looking towards the mech. "Thank you for retrieving his body, at least he can have a burial."

"C'mon lets head back to the base." He said as he slung Tailgate over his shoulder and led the way through the many streets of the city using the buildings as cover from the many Decepticon patrols they encountered until they entered one part of the city where a blue energon bolt nearly hit them as ducked behind cover.

"Friendlies!" The armoured mech shouted from the cover.

"Who do you call for backup?!" A voice shouted from the shot came from.

"Backup?! Wreckers don't call for backup, we call for cleanup!" He declared as he stood up seeing two familiar faces.

"Ain't that the truth." The same voice said but it came from a mech with a white paint job with a green and red stripes while the other one was a mech about the same height as the armoured mech but looked more heavy but was much slower.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack! How's my two favorite wrecking buddies?" He asked with a light chuckle as he moved towards but noticing something behind them he instantly lost the mood he was in. "Well look what the rust dragged in." He said as behind the two was mech with a red, blue and silver paint job but this mech had a certain nickname. "Second in command shoulder pads… or should I say buzzkill." He said with disdain for the mech.

"Refrain from calling me that soldier and refer to me as sir. Do you understand?" Shoulder pads questioned with a glare.

"Nope it doesn't ring a bell Buzzkill." He said as he had only hated two things, Decepticons and his commanding officer Ultra Magnus.

"Status report." Ultra Magnus ordered.

"Rescue mission was a success but we lost one, Arcee's partner and sniper Tailgate, Arcee is traumatized by the event of whoever interrogated her killing Tailgate." He said as Cliff and the yellow mech walked up beside him with Cliff carrying Arcee.

"Every solar cycle we lose more and more good soldiers… Cliff take Arcee to the med-bay and the same goes for you Speedbreaker, drop the body off to the med-bay then report to Optimus prime." Ultra Magnus said giving them their orders, they walked past the Autobot checkpoint to inside a building that has a silver dome, walking through a pair of doors the three could see a different types of warriors varying from size, frame types and weaponry.

"I'm all good doc, nothing too serious about my wounds." Someone spoke with the three looking towards where the voice came from and when they did they saw a soldier getting a wrench thrown to his helm knocking him out.

"Good ol' Ratchet." Cliff said with a smirk with Speedbreaker getting one as well, they made it to the door of the med-bay as they saw a nurse drag the soldier they saw get knocked back onto a med-berth, down the aisle of med-berths is a mech who looks to have a backpack and antenna coming out from, his paint job was that of ambulance being mainly white and red.

"Hey Wrenchit got one more for ya." Speedbreak called out as he narrowly avoided a wrench to his helm.

"The name is Ratchet so stop calling me that." Ratchet stated with a glare towards Speedbreaker as the group walked towards him and seeing what they carried he first inspected Arcee which was being carried by Cliff. "Go set her down a med-berth, I'll see what the problem is with her in a moment." Ratchet ordered with Cliff nodding and moving away and when Ratchet went to look at Tailgate Speedbreaker stopped him.

"Sorry doc this one's terminated, reckon it's the reason she's in a traumatized state." He said as he showed Ratchet the clear cut on Tailgates neck which was a deep cut.

"Another good soldier… Put him in the next room, we'll have to take what spare parts we can before burying him." Ratchet said with a little disgust that they need to take parts from fallen comrades to keep on surviving, doing as he was told Speedbreaker left with Tailgates body and walked down the hallway as he saw soldiers moving about on his left is door he went through and closed it behind him, turning around he saw piles of off-lined Autobots strawn about the room he tsked at the state of the room but he had placed Tailgate up against the nearest wall.

"I'm sorry it had to end for ya this way buddy." Speedbreaker spoke softly before leaving the room and with that job done he had to go and find the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. It was almost hard until he entered one of the rooms which looks to be a debriefing room for the higher ups.

"Optimus sir?" Speedbreaker inquired as he entered the room with Optimus turning around to look at him instead of gazing out of the window.

"Speebreaker, come in do close the door behind you." Optimus said in a gentle yet commanding voice, it was baritone yet held kindness. With a nod he did that as he took a seat in one of the many chairs while Optimus looked out the window again before speaking. "Do you know why I called for you here?" He asked.

"I don't have a single clue sir as I never expected to have the leader of Autobots call for a wrecker like me." Speedbreaker said as he lightly drummed his blunt digits against the table.

"I want to send you on a scouting mission." Optimus stated bluntly as he walked towards the table on the opposite side from Speedbreaker as he placed his servos on the table.

"A scouting mission? I thought you would know about my specialty in breaking down walls and roadblock clearing." He said in surprise.

"I do but I can't think of anyone else at the moment to take on this scouting mission except you as your the only who can survive against almost anything." Optimus said as he was now staring intently at speedbreaker.

"Ah, so it's about my other good qualities… Alright I'll bite what's the mission?" Speedbreaker asked with seriousness in his voice.

"We've decided to spread out across the stars, you'll be the one of many to find hospitable planets for us to inhabit while Cybertron heals from the wounds we caused."

"Do you have any clue as to what I might encounter?" He asked as Optimus tapped against some holographic keyboard that made a star chart appear of a solar system of nine planets circling around one star out of the many planets it was the third planet from the sun that Optimus zoomed in one with it mainly being water but has land with there being what Speedbreaker could guess negative temperature areas.

"We don't know if this planet is inhabited or not but in case it is you'll be outfitted with pretender protocols to allow you to blend in and you'll be given a beacon that'll send a message to us giving us the all clear to come to the planet." Optimus said with Speedbreaker nodding.

"Alright I can handle this. When do I leave?" He asked with Optimus standing up straight right as two soldiers walked in.

"Now." Optimus said with Speedbreaker getting up.

"Very well sir, Take care of yourself." Speedbreaker said as he was escorted by the two soldiers to some part outside the building where a small craft was prepared for him. It wasn't much but it had to do since it is a scout/fighter, armed with twin plasma cannons and missile bays, jamming technology and stealth capabilities.

"The destination is already inputted. You only need to activate the navigation console but you'll need to enter the stasis-pod for the journey as it will take some time for you to reach the planet." One of the soldiers as he pointed to the stasis-pod that was integrated into the wall with that Speedbreaker was left alone as he began the start sequence but he didn't activate the navigation console just yet cause he has a bad feeling about something, searching the ship he was satisfied that there was enough energon provisions given to him for the trip and he even went and stored some inside a spare wheel that was on his left arm. Getting into the pilot's seat he realised something…

He never flown a spacecraft before but that wasn't going to detar him from the mission he was given, searching nearby comparts he found the manual which was a bit surprising but he read through before chucking it over his shoulder and gripped both joysticks before pushing both of them forward which took him off flying forward and up at an angle that nearly made him crash into a building.

As he was leaving Cybertron he had come under attack by Seekers with one jet that looked all too familiar. "Primus damn it Starscream!" He cursed as he had started to do evasive maneuvers avoiding energon bolts and missiles, unable to do much Speedbreaker decided to put all power into the engines and shields with the weapons having no power they went inside the craft allowing to gain more speed and even allowed the pilot to pull fast maneuvers as he begun to dodge energon bolts and missiles but it became apparent that Starscream wasn't going to give up that easily and it wasn't until that Speedbraker got so far away from planet did Starscream actually give but before that he had launched one final missile which hit one of the engines causing Speedbreaker to jolt around inside the cockpit before a sharp piece of metal dug itself into his helm right between a seam in the armour as it forced itself into his processor and hitting a certain a part forcing a memory wipe and shut down, during this he had managed to activate the navigation console before another jolt sent him into the stasis-pod with him shutting down.

Halfway through the trip the engines fully shut off as the power went to life support on the stasis-pod as it upgraded a part of his programming and with his T-cog having a module equipped to it before it was placed back inside him while some other part of the stasis-pod was working on removing the shard of metal that is lodge inside his helm and it settled on using a laser to remove most of it before it disposed of what it could while some of it is still inside his processor.

The rest of the journey was uneventful until the planet Speedbraker was assigned to explore came into view as the ship began to enter the atmosphere with it burning up to some degree before it finally crashed in the middle of nowhere as the surrounding area was nothing but sand, sand and more sand with a couple of mesas are in view but are quite far away. The ship activated it's cloaking before it launched a small metal sphere which had a small periscope coming out from the top of it with it doing a full 360 scan as it was transmitting data back to the ships computers with the ship manifesting a detailed map of the surrounding area and found a road that is nearby, relaying this to the drone it went in that direction and found said road before a car had hit the drone making it spin around before bouncing on the road into the sand, not a moment later did a woman coming running over to see what she had hit and was confused by what she saw, with the periscope pooping out it scanned the woman with a green beam of light and from the scan it was sending it to the ship as it began to materialize a 3D holographic model, next the drone scanned the woman with a blue beam which sent the data to the ship as a genetic code sequence appeared next to the model, from the two things the ship began to build another model with what it was given, it took key parts such as the hair which is a raven black colour, the eyes are a blue but an error occurred with the eyes malfunctioning forcing them to be a stormy gray with blue lightning, the body was built like a boxer and someone who worked on construction and demolition and finally the ship settled on a male gender but from the model it deaged it to point of an infant. With the model completed the ship uploaded the data to the module that is equipped to Speedbreaker's T-cog while the ramp to ship opened up and from the size comparison the human woman was ant to Speedbreaker, when she got close to the center the ship played a message with a hologram of Speedbreaker playing.

"How the pit do I know if this thing is working or not? I think its working… ah slag…" The message played scaring the woman for a moment as she didn't expect to see a giant robot scratching the back of its neck in confusion.

"Whatever, here's to hoping it's recording. My designation is Speedbreaker and this message is to whoever finds me, I'm come from a planet far away, blah blah blah. Skipping all the boring stuff, congrats should anything happen to me during my recharge in that stasis-pod." The message said with the woman looking in the direction the hologram was pointing she saw the robot inside it. "You'll be responsible for taking care of me till whatever has happened to me becomes undone such as memory loss or something like that, if it was the rust plague there'll be no undoing that… Uh back on topic you'll be my caretaker as of this moment so best of luck and no hard problems…" The message said with the woman being surprised and confused for a moment. "I forgot to mention a few details, don't worry about trying to hide a giant metal robot by the time you find my ship I'll have a life-sized model of whatever is the dominant species of this planet but i'll start at a sparkling age and in case you don't know the ship will now display a translation of sparkling in your language." With that a holographic message appeared in front of the woman with sparkling translating to infant. "Somewhere on the ship is a beacon which looks like this." With the hologram holding the beacon in his servo. "Whatever you do not and I repeat do NOT activate it unless you wish to bring a whole lot of destruction to the planet as I'm quite sure not only will the good guys pick it up but so will the bad guys, with that said Speedbreaker signing off… Now how do I shut this blasted thing off?" The message spoke as the hologram began to fiddle with something that was offscreen with that the stasis-pod came to life as it hissed and whirred with Speedbreaker transforming into the infant model that was supplied to his T-cog and when the door swung open the woman head the distinct cries of an infant and with some kind of instincts kicking in she rushed over to see a infant with raven black hair crying and naked, taking her jacket off she wrapped the baby in it.

"Shush, don't worry I got you." She spoke in a soothing voice as the infant bagan to calm down. "That's it… Jackson." She said as she gave the baby a name. "Jackson Darby fits you well." She said as she left the ship and when she left the ramp went back up making the spot where the ship is supposed to be nothing more than a deep trench in the sand while inside the systems began to shut off except for the jamming and cloaking.

**This is the beginning of a new story which I'm kinda excited for since this one isn't someone too powerful but rather the weakest you could say, anyway I hope you'll enjoyed this and are excited for the next chapter.**


End file.
